Cars and Coffee Shops
by LikeeaSkyscraper
Summary: It all clicked together in her head far too quickly, the car speeding down the road at way above the normal speed limit. The shouts of a panicked father who could only watch from a distance and the blaring sirens of a NYPD police cruiser following at the same speed and heading right towards the middle of the road, right towards Alexis. [Tumblr Prompt Filler Story]
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt taken from Tumblr [**** castlefanficprompts ]****- Will be a short one-shot to start with unless there is a demand for the story to continue. [Which there probably wont be but eh] Or unless I find some more time to write this as a multi-chapter fic.**

_**Prompt - Kate saves young Alexis from being crushed by a car.**_

The line in the coffee shop seemed to go on forever as the young Detective stood patiently in line awaiting her turn to grab her order. She was exhausted, the case they were currently investigating leaving her with little time to eat, drink or sleep. The only exception to this being her morning coffee run that she always made on her way into work.

''Beckett?'' Her name was finally called out by the barista at the end of the counter, her usual order waiting in her hands as she scanned the coffee shop looking for the woman.

''Thank you.'' Kate smiled taking the coffee cup in her hands before starting to weave her way back through the crowded shop towards the exit and stepping out onto the streets of New York.

She began her walk down the block to where she had parked her car that morning, never being able to get closer than a block away from her favourite coffee shop on mornings like this. Her eyes scanned the scenes around her as she turned off round a corner heading down a side street to cut the walk she knew all too well in half. It was then that she heard it, the panicked shouts of a man. Kicking into gear Kate looked around, seeing a man a few yards ahead on the opposite side of the road shouting out into the middle of it in panic all whilst trying to step off the pavement himself but being halted by the cars passing by him.

''Alexis! No! Stop where you are pumpkin!'' He called attracting the attention of people nearby. It was then that Kate looked into the busy street to see a mass of long red hair, a girl who judging from her height could be no older than six or seven. ''Alexis stay where you are honey!'' He called again looking around frantically for a way to get to his child. ''Alexis!'' He screamed hearing the screeching of tires as Kate looked down to the end of the road.

It all clicked together in her head far too quickly, the car speeding down the road at way above the normal speed limit. The shouts of a panicked father who could only watch from a distance and the blaring sirens of a NYPD police cruiser following at the same speed and heading right towards the middle of the road, right towards Alexis. Without waiting a moment longer the Detective started to run down the sidewalk, she could make it. She had roughly 30 seconds before the car would hit her as it was still a fair distance away. There was no chance of Alexis moving, she was too scared to do so.

''Alexis!'' Her father shouted again stepping out from the curb only to get clipped by the edge of a New York Taxi which sent him tumbling down to the ground.

Bumping into a pedestrian, Kate ignored the burning sensation as she felt the contents of her coffee drench through her shirt. Looking to her side once more to see the car approaching Kate took off into the middle of the road, narrowly missing the fronts of cars coming towards her as she raced against time to get there.

''Alexis!'' The mans screams echoed in her ear as she got close enough to the girl to dive forward, wrapping her arms securely around the girl as she used her force to send them both tumbling roughly to the ground just as the speeding car crashed into the back of the Taxi that had been stopped in front of them. She could faintly here the sirens as her ears rang, the thought of nearly being crushed by a car ever so present in her mind.

''You okay kid?'' She asked after taking a moment to recover as she looked down at the child who will still firmly wrapped in her arms. Kate took note of the small gash above the girls right eye from where she had hit the pavement, other then a few scratches and marks that would soon turn into bruises along with the traumatic experience of nearly being crushed by two cars, she seemed fine.

''Y-Yeah'' The kid said slowly, her piercing blue eyes looking up at her wide with fear as she processed what had just happened. Kate knew the moment she finally realised what had just happened when her eyes quickly glassed over and she threw herself closer to Kate, wrapping her arms tightly around the older woman as she sobbed into her neck, gripping her shirt tightly with her small fist. Kate tensed at the contact for a moment not sure how to respond to the situation before she just tightened her grip on the girl in a protective yet comforting manner.

''Alexis!'' The voice caused the young girls head to snap up and look at Kate with scared eyes.

''Daddy's going to be angry at me'' She whispered, her voice trembling.

''I'm sure he wont be sweetie, he was just really worried about you.'' Kate soothed, hoping her choice of words would be reassuring.

''B-but I let go of his hand when we were crossing the road and he was shouting.'' Kate couldn't help but notice the girls bottom lip quiver as she spoke causing her heart to warm ever so slightly.

''He won't be mad honey, I promise.'' Kate said before pushing herself off the ground Alexis still firmly in her arms as she used a nearby car for support. She hissed at the extension of her legs as she looked down to see her trousers ripped and her knee's bloody. Her adrenaline was wearing off and she was starting to feel the pain but that would have to wait for now. ''Let's go over to daddy shall we?'' She asked softly, adjusting the girls arms so that they were slung around her neck as the started to walk across to the street where the man was being held back by an older looking woman with red hair much like the child in her arms.

''Oh Alexis, thank god!'' He cried out as she approached him. ''Thank you so much...'' He continued as Kate finally looked up to look at him properly, nearly tripping over her own feet in shock. Stood in front of her was Richard Castle, the famous mystery writer.

''Detective Kate Beckett'' She spoke after she recovered and realised he was waiting for a name. ''It's was no problem at all.'' She smiled feeling the girl shift ever so slightly in her arms.

''Richard darling, she's bleeding.'' The woman next to him said causing their attention to fall onto her legs.

''It's nothing really I'm fine-''

''Mother call an ambulance. We're not letting her go anywhere like that.''

''Honestly I'm fine but you might still want to take a quick trip to the hospital for your daughter here.''

''Alexis.'' He corrected softly before panic overcame his features again. ''She's hurt? Where? What happened?!''

''Mr Castle, please. She's just got a few cuts and bruises from where we fell to the floor. But I think this might need to be looked at.'' Kate said as she brushed aside the girls hair which she was using as a shield to reveal the gash above her eye and the blood that had dried down the side of her face.

''Oh Richard!''

''Mother can you get the town car to come and pick us up please.'' The writer spoke, not taking his eyes of his daughter for a second. ''Do you want me to take her Detective? I know she can get a bit heavy after a while no matter how small of a six year old she is.''

''Please.'' Kate went to pass Alexis over to the writer when the little girl looked up at her with the same look from earlier. ''It's okay sweetie, he's not angry'' She reassured her again before Alexis allowed herself to be taken into her fathers arms who instantly pulled her tightly to his chest.

''I could never be angry at you pumpkin.'' She heard the man whisper to his daughter quietly. ''What do you say to the detective here honey?''

''Thank you for saving me D-Detective Beckett.'' Alexis said, turning her head to look at the woman who was smiling down at her.

''Please, call me Kate.''

''Are you going to come to the hospital with us Kate?'' Alexis asked innocently as Castle smirked at her. ''You're hurt.'' She added seriously after a moment of silence between them.

''Yes Detective, you're hurt.'' The writer added as Kate rolled her eyes in response.

''Fine.'' She grumbled as they waited for Martha and the town car to arrive.

* * *

><p>''How's she doing?'' Kate asked as she walked out into the waiting room after being checked over by one of the nurses. She was fine, nothing a few bandages couldn't deal with over time.<p>

''Why don't you wait and ask her yourself, she'll be out soon they said.'' Castle said as he ran his hand through his hair.

Kate couldn't help but stare at him for a moment, the papers always made him out to be a playboy, getting any girl he wanted and doing what he wanted. But here he was, father to a wonderful six year old girl who he loved more than anything and would do anything for. If anything, it just made her love her favourite author a little bit more. Kate smiled to herself as she thought about his books, how they got her through her mothers murder offering her an escape. How she had waited in lines for hours a few years back to meet the man himself and get her book signed and yet here she was, sat with him in the hospital waiting room as they both waited for his daughter. His daughter who's life she had saved only an hour or so before, who's life she had saved by running out into the middle of the road and narrowly missed them both getting crushed due to the high speed chase that was occurring.

Kate sighed as she finally felt the fatigue hit her body as she relaxed back into the hard hospital chairs.

''Are you okay Detective Beckett?'' Castle spoke, his voice drawing her from her train of thought.

''It's Kate.'' She mumbled tiredly. ''I'm fine, just the last hour catching up with me I guess.'' She added after a moment after catching the look on his face from the corner of her eye. ''And I haven't had my coffee yet.''

''Well then we'll have t-''

''Daddy!'' Alexis's voice cut him off as she came running over and launched herself onto her fathers lap. Castle carefully wrapped his arm around her to stop her from falling off.

''Woah there pumpkin.'' He said laughing to himself. ''Who let you out?''

''I did.'' A doctor emerged in front of them in his white coat, clipboard firmly being held in his hand. ''Quite the energiser bunny your daughter is Sir, especially after the morning that you've had.'' He added smiling.

''Could you watch her for a moment please?'' He asked, his normal over-confident self that he came across as turning instantly to nerves.

''Of course, come here sweetie.'' Kate said smiling as she opened her arms allowing the girl to crawl over into her lap as she wrapped her arm around her protectively whilst Castle stood and walked out of earshot from the pair with the Doctor. ''How you doing honey?'' She asked softly instinctively brushing the girls hair from her face to get a better look at the gash which they had now applied steri-strips's too.

''Hurts'' She mumbled as she rested her head against Kate's shoulder.

''I know honey, they'll get you something for that.'' Kate sighed. ''Do you know what they call these?'' Kate asked brushing her fingers almost ghostly across the gash that had been patched up. Alexis shook her head. ''They call them butterfly stitches.'' Kate smiled after seeing the grin that spread across the girls face.

''Really?'' She asked in disbelief.

''Uh huh'' Kate's smile faded as she saw Castle returning grinning at them both almost creepily.

''What?''

''Nothing, just looking at this beautiful women sat holding my daughter after saving her life this morning.'' Kate just rolled her eyes, biting her lip to try and stop the smile she felt tugging at her lips from appearing.

''She free to go?''

''Yup, pain medication sorted and everything. Being a famous writer has it's perks.''

''Well then, it was nice to meet you both. Especially you Alexis, you're a remarkable girl.''

''Don't go Kate.'' She heard Alexis mumble as her grip tightened on her shirt.

''Yeah Kate, don't go. Alexis seems to have warmed up to you and besides, you have to come with us.''

''and why is that Castle?'' Kate asked rolling her eyes at his childish antics to get her to stay with them a little longer, Alexis she could handle. She had warmed up to the girl a lot herself too but spending time with this egotistical man child was another thing.

''Because I owe you a coffee.'' He said simply, smirking at her again as he grabbed his coat and pulled Alexis to her feet off Kate's lap. ''I know this great little coffee shop that we can go to, it's not far from here actually.'' He started rambling on, Kate quickly shutting him out as she stood and reluctantly followed the two out the front doors of the hospital. It was going to be a long day, it already had been and here she was going for coffee with Richard Castle and his daughter. Oh god.

What had she just started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow.. I was completely shocked by the response to the first chapter of this story. Thank you all so much, I have decided after a lot of you asking, to continue this story. I'm not quite sure as of now where it is going or how often I will be able to update but I will do my best to continue it as long as you still want me to do so. Please let me know what you think and if you want me to carry on. Thank you all again and sorry if this chapter is a bit meh, I needed to write this one to set up the next so I apologise for that.**

She wasn't quite sure how they had got here. It seemed like only minutes ago that they had left the hospital and now here they were, outside a small secluded coffee shop off down one of the many side streets of New York. The few chairs that were scattered outside were all taken, the weather proving to be a contributing factor to the amount of people who had ventured outside for once to sit in the open air. The Detective stood there for a moment, taking the place in, she had never even heard of or seen this place before. It was nice, more low key compared to the mainstream franchised shops she was used to.

''Kate.'' Castle's voice interrupted her as she processed the scene in front of her. ''Alexis is waiting.'' Kate glanced up just in time to see the small smirk on his face as he stood holding the door open for her. Rolling her eyes Kate strolled into the small shop, spotting Alexis who was stood at the counter watching her carefully as she walked over to her to order her usual coffee.

''Kate?'' Alexis's small voice spoke up causing her to look down at her small form. ''Do your knees hurt?'' She asked innocently as confusion crossed the detectives face.

''No, they don't.'' Kate said as Alexis suddenly flung her arms around her leg hugging her tightly. Kate was stunned for a moment stood there with her mouth agape before she slowly slung her arm around the girls shoulders.

''Sorry about this Kate.'' The author said reaching for Alexis's shoulders. ''Alexis, let Kate go pumpkin. I'm sure Kate doesn't wan't you stood clinging to her legs.'' He continued tugging on her shoulders gently.

''Oh no, it's fine. I don't mind.'' Kate smiled, looking down again at the redhead to avoid the look she was receiving from Castle. ''How much do I owe you for the coffee?''

''Nothing it's on me.'' Castle smiled.

''Castle-''

''It's just coffee Detective, besides it the least I could do after you stopped Alexis from being crushed by a car.'' Kate didn't argue after that, knowing that there was no way she was going to be allowed to pay for her own drink. She reluctantly took the cup from his hand, starting to follow Alexis who had untangled herself from her leg as she lead them over to a table on the far side of the shop. The shrill sound of her phone ringing interrupted her as she brought her phone up to her ear without sparing a glance to look at the caller ID.

''Beckett.'' She spoke down the phone turning away from the prying eyes of Castle who sat waiting. After a few seconds she was hanging up, turning back to the father daughter duo with an apologetic look on her face. ''That was work, I'm going to have to cut this short I'm sorry. It was nice to meet you Alexis and surprisingly you too Castle.'' Kate turned and started to head away before she could let the disappointed face of the young redhead get to her, she couldn't get attached to either of them, it was a one time thing. That's all it was, she had saved his daughter and this was just his way of saying thank you.

''She didn't even get to drink her coffee daddy.'' Was the last thing she heard as she walked out of earshot from the two and out onto the street.

* * *

><p>It had been a week since she walked out on the father daughter duo back in the coffee shop without even giving a proper goodbye. She saw the look of disappointment on Alexis's face as she left and as much as she tried to push it aside and forget about it knowing she would probably never see the two again, she just couldn't. Alexis was a sweet girl, it wasn't surprising that Kate had warmed up to her just as quickly as she had in the same way that Alexis warmed up her. She missed the redhead, in the brief time they spent together she had enjoyed the company and Kate couldn't help but worry and wonder how she was doing after nearly getting crushed by a car the previous week.<p>

And so the Detective found herself coming to the same coffee shop every morning on her way into work. Her old routine completely forgotten as she now rolled up to the small shop like clockwork, she tried to convince herself that it was due to the coffee actually tasting far better than what she was used to but it was there, in her subconscious the real reason. There was that tiny bit of hope that she would eventually 'accidentally' bump into the writer at some point, to talk to him and ask him how they were doing, how they were both doing.

On the eleventh day it happened.

''Beckett'' Her name was called as she approached the counter, her usual order of a grande skim latte, two pumps sugar free vanilla to go awaiting in the baristas hand.

''Thank you.'' Kate smiled the warmth from the takeaway cup instantly heating her hands as she turned head down to walk away. The shock came first, as she stumbled backwards after bumping into someone and the pain from the burning sensation of the liquid soaking through her shirt came next. ''God dammit!'' She muttered looking at the now discarded coffee cup on the floor.

''Oh my god- I'm so sorry. Here let me-'' And then he was dabbing at her shirt, trying to soak up any liquid he could but Beckett didn't notice, her mind was elsewhere.

''Castle?''

''Kate?'' The shock in his voice mimicking Kate's as she both finally looked up taking in the situation before they both slowly started to laugh. ''I guess I owe you another coffee Detective.'' Castle smirked, looking down at Kate's soaked through white shirt whilst trying to hold back a flirtatious comment.

''I think you need the coffee more than me, it looks like you haven't slept in days.'' Kate commented taking in the dark circles under his eyes. Now she really looked, it wasn't just that. He was a mess, his clothes were creased, his hair running ragged and his eyes, oh god his eyes. They looked so tired but that didn't stop her from being drawn to them.

''I haven't.'' His tone suddenly became serious.

''Geeze, what are you doing? Too many hook ups with strangers?'' Kate joked hoping to get a better response out of the writer but frowning slightly when his expression stayed the same.

''Alexis has been having nightmares. Every night, it's always the same principle, the car speeding towards her. Mother and I stood on the side walk motionless, but there's no you. You're not there to save her, and then, then she wakes up screaming. It's either that or someone else between the cars and her watching from the sidelines.'' Castle paused running his hand through his hair. ''I don't know what to do.''

''How is she- apart from the nightmares I mean?'' Kate asked, not being able to help the concern that she had for the redhead.

''She seems fine. She's been quieter than usual but that was expected.''

''Have you considered getting her to talk to-''

''Yes.'' The writer cut her off suddenly. ''And no, I don't want her to. Unless things get worse then I can deal with it. She's 6 years old Beckett what am I supposed to do?''

''I don't know Castle.'' Kate sighed bending down to finally pick up the cup littering the floor. ''I've got to go, I'm Sorry.''

''Kate.'' Castle called after her as she brushed past his shoulder. ''She asks about you, Alexis does. Would you come over for dinner tonight?'' Kate stood in shock, turning round to face the writer with her mouth agape. Was he really using his daughter to get her to go to his for dinner, what type of father did that- ''To see Alexis.'' He added after seeing the look on the Detective's face. ''I think it would help her, you don't have to it was just an idea but I, she keeps talking about you.''

''Okay.''

''Okay?''

''I'll come.'' Kate brushed aside the smile that crossed the authors face at her agreement, quickly grabbing a napkin from the nearest counter and scribbling down her details before passing it onto Castle. ''For Alexis, not for you.'' She added not wanting to give him the wrong idea before finally pushing through the door out onto the street.

Kate couldn't help but smile to herself as she started to head towards her car. She had bumped into Castle again after a week of visiting the same shop everyday. He had invited her over for dinner. For Alexis. She had to remind herself, the concern for the girl only growing after hearing about her sleeping habits but nevertheless, she had been invited to the house of Richard Castle, famous writer, to see his daughter. Her smile suddenly dropped as she slipped into her car, she couldn't get attached to them. She just couldn't, she wouldn't let herself. She would only end up hurting them in the end and despite all the alarm bells that were ringing in her head she couldn't help herself but be drawn to the pair. _Crap._

* * *

><p>Soon enough Kate found herself outside the door of the Castle's loft unsure of herself. Did she knock? or turn around and run now before it was too late. Work, work kept her busy, too busy to do this kind of thing. It was just a one off, that's all it was. She couldn't do this again after tonight, she had to stick to it. The Detective kept having to remind herself. Her normal confident mentality being flooded with doubts, every bone in her body telling her to turn and leave now, save Alexis the long term disappointment.<p>

''Are you going to stand there all night Kate or come in?'' The writers voice brought her from her thoughts as she looked up to the open doorway to see him smirking at her.

''How long have you been staring at me like that for?'' Kate's voice was harsher than intended.

''Well that depends, how long have you been stood there looking like you're about to bolt?''

''Not long.'' Kate lied even though they both knew all to well what the real answer was. ''You look different.'' Kate commented, brushing past the author as she stepped into the loft. Pausing only a few steps from the doorway to take in the space in front of her in awe.

''Looking were you?'' Kate didn't even have to look at him to know that he was smirking once again before she rolled her eyes. ''I had to clean myself up, I have a beautiful lady coming for dinner.''

''I told you, I'm here for Alexis.'' Kate said spinning around to face him.

''Oh I know, I wasn't talking about you.'' Kate's mouth hung open in shock, scanning the writers face for any hint he was playing with her.

''The hell Castle!?'' She started. ''You know what, I knew this was bad idea.'' Kate went to leave before he quickly stepped in front of her, placing his hands on her shoulders to stop her.

''I was kidding Kate, it's you. Just you, me and Alexis tonight.'' Kate just shrugged out of his grip heading for the door again when a small voice made her freeze.

''Detective Beckett?''

''Alexis.'' Kate forced a smile onto her face as she turned around to see the girl stood at the bottom of the stairs looking at her with wide eyes. Kate's cop instinct took over as she scanned over the girl instantly starting to analyse her mentally whilst slowly walking towards her, she looked tired much like Castle but there was something else, she seemed lost, scared. The butterfly stitches were gone and as Kate got closer she could make out the scar line where they once were lining her forehead. ''How are you doing sweetie?'' Kate asked crouching down to her level after noticing the small redhead hands trembling ever so slightly. Alexis just shook her head before launching herself into Kate, wrapping her small arms tightly around her neck knocking Kate off balance for a moment before she steadied herself. ''I got you'' Kate whispered into the girls hair as she felt her shake in her arms.

''Kate'' She heard Castle call softly from behind her. ''Do you want me to take her?''

''No, No. I've got her.'' Kate said pushing herself up from the ground with Alexis situated in her arms much like she had done the day of the accident. ''Do you mind if I borrow your couch?''

''Go ahead. I'll be here if you need me.'' Castle said whilst nodding over to the couch in the middle of the loft. Watching Kate carefully as she slowly settled herself down with Alexis in her lap on his couch. He knew Alexis was crying, he didn't want to do anything else but take her from the Detective and wrap her in his own arms but she needed this, he could tell from the moment that Alexis realised Kate was here that something had clicked inside of her. For a 6 year old she was extremely good at hiding her feelings but as soon as she had seen Kate he noticed the tears building up in her eyes.

He hated that he wasn't able to get much out of her but Kate was here now, and things were looking different already. She was sat there comforting his daughter, in his home, on his couch. Castle smiled at the sight, of them.

Maybe things would finally be different from now on.


End file.
